herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hana Nono
Hana Nono '''(野乃はな) is one of the five main cures in the series ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure ''and she is the group leader. She is a first-year student at L'Avenir Academy and is in the same class as Saaya, Homare, and Ruru. Hana's alter ego is '''Cure Yell (キュアエール Kyua Ēru) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of High Spirits. Her catchphrases are "Hooray hooray, ○○!" (「フレフレ○○！」 "Furefure ○○") and "Mega shock!" (「めちょっく！」 "Mechokku!") Bio Appearance As a civilian, Hana has magenta eyes and slightly wavy hair worn down with a few green hair clips on each side. She cut her hair at the start of the series, resulting in short and uneven bangs due to a mishap. She is shorter than most people her age. Her casual outfit consists of pearl pink blouse with a scalloped collar and hot pink buttons to match the lining of her pink spaghetti string top worn over it, a light blue skirt with ruffled pale blue layers, light green socks, and high top sneakers the color of her tank-top. As an adult, her hair has grown longer but she still wears her green hair clips. She also wears a pair of green five-petaled flower shaped earrings. As Cure Yell, her now light pink hair grows longer and wavier and she gains a pair of buns held by red ribbons and daisies. Her eyes slightly lighten in color with a slight change in shape, and she gains makeup. She wears a pink midriff top with pearl pink lining, a white lace collar, and three white and gold button straps in the middle. Beneath each shoulder is a white lace sleeve with a pink border, and on each wrist is a pastel yellow pompom with light pink ribbons. Her pink pleat skirt has a single pale pink stripe on the hem to accent the scalloped, translucent tutu layer over it, followed by a ruffled segment of a translucent melon skirt. Around the waist lies a pearl pink band and a large ribbon on the back, with her PreHeart hanging on her left hip over a pink pompom bow with white ruffled trim. She wears white thigh high socks with lace trim at the top, paired with pink and pearl pink shoes held with red ribbon and a dark pink platform sole. Sticking out of the top is pastel yellow pompom-like material. Her accessories consist of a pearl headpiece with a pink heart on it and green clover earrings. In her Cheerful Style, her hair becomes longer and gains more volume, with her buns becoming thicker and decorated with light pink pom-poms and red ribbons. Her costume becomes a hot pink one-piece with the top styled as a bodice with white fabric beneath it bound by a red ribbon, with the translucent sleeves losing their pink border and extending to cover the collarbone and connected to a mint lace collar held by a choker adorned by a pink gem. The skirt remains the same but gains a frilly petticoat and the translucent tutu gains glitter and the melon skirt becomes more visible. The ribbon gains one singular cape-like tail and wraps around the front, split into two short portions. Her PreHeart is now placed over a yellow pom-pom accented by a thin dark red ribbon and two pieces of white ruffled fabric. Her socks become longer and scalloped with pale yellow lining along the top, and her shoes resemble the bodice and have the same pastel yellow cuff, but paired with a pale pink ruffled fabric. Her bracelets lose the ribbon in favor of white wing-like pieces of fabric, and on her head is a layered translucent veil of pale pink and mint, connected to a colorful gradient ribbon adorned by a heart and pale pieces of fabric hanging from it. Her earrings remain the same. In her Mother Heart Style, she also gains a pair of large translucent butterfly-like wings. Personality An energetic optimist, Hana aims to become someone who is like a big sister or an adult, but often fails at most things she wants to do in spite of her brimming courage, mostly due to her childishness. In spite of her joyous nature, she once became disheartened when she thought she couldn't excel like her friends Homare and Saaya HuPC10. Also, she had an issue on overcoming her past of being bullied, hence she used to conceal her sadness by compelling herself to put up a happy face. Putting her flaws aside, Hana is a brave, caring and supportive heroine, especially towards Hugtan, whom she protects with a strong responsibility. She is forgiving as well, as she doesn't hold grudges to former villains like Ruru Amour and Charaleet even though they have committed crimes before. Relationships *Shintarou Nono - Her father. He works as the manager of the department store Hugman and is very helpful. *Sumire Nono - Her mother. She is extremely supportive of Hana and would always help and encourage her whenever she felt down. *Kotori Nono - Her little sister. *Anno Tanpopo - Her maternal grandmother who owns a sweets shop. When Tanpopo strains her back while making some, Hana steps in to make hope manjuu in hopes of making her feel better. *Saaya Yakushiji, Homare Kagayaki - Her friends. Like other fellow members of the Pretty Cure, the three have been shown to be great friends. Ready to cheer on each other at any given time, they rely on each other for emotional support during times of hardship. *Emiru Aisaki - Although their friendship has a rocky start HuPC09, the two have become good friends, and she even gets referred to as "senpai" by Emiru. *Ichika Usami - Despite only having brief interactions KKPCALM49, she is able to remember Ichika Pretty Cure Super Stars! and they are glad to encounter each other again after Ichika and the rest of Kirakira Cures get summoned by Hugtan. HuPC36 *Hugtan - Hana first met Hugtan as she was flying in the night and she even gave her the name. Throughout the season, Hugtan has been referring to Hana as "mama'. As of episode 49, it turns out that Hugtan is Hana's daughter in the future. *George Kurai - These two had a few encounters before the events of episode 23, where Hana finds out that George was the enemy. Episode 46 reveals that he is Hana's husband from the original timeline. *Ruru Amour - An android who initially infiltrated Hana's home to observe the Pretty Cure, who later becomes a friend and ally as Cure Amour. Etymology Nono (野乃) - No (野) means "field" and "wild" while No (乃) has no particular meaning and can be seen as a syllabus, in which it could be indicated as a possessive word, making "Nono" means "of fields" or just "wild". Hana (はな) - There are two different kanji variations that elude to Hana's theme as a Pretty Cure, 花 and 華. Both readings mean "flower" which match up with Cure Yell's flower-like theme. When the kanji of "Nono" and "Hana" are put together, her name can be translated to "wildflower". Yell is a verb that can mean to "cry or speak out with a strong, loud, clear sounding voice". History Preseason Hana and Hugtan are seen wandering Ichigozaka, lost and looking for the KIRAKIRA Patisserie. Just then, Yukari, having returned from overseas for the patisserie's last day, approaches her and leads her to it. When Hana arrives, she purchases an unknown sweet when Hugtan notices the floating sweets in the display and becomes hungry. Since she's a baby, the girls prepare a baby bird-themed fruit and veggie purée for Hugtan and she enjoys it. The two of them then leave the patisserie, but the kirakiraru streaming from Hana's sweet gets noticed by the discarded body of Chourou. He then sucks the rest of it from the box, freaking Hana and Hugtan out. The body then starts to attack the town and the Cures spring into action, but are beaten easily. Then Cure Pekorin and the other fairies attack him, but he traps them all inside the umbrella. Just then, Hana, now Cure Yell, rushes in and kicks him over before freeing the fairies. She then introduces herself to the Cures before cheering them on as they, with the help of Pekorin's donut ring, successfully purify Chourou's body. She then leaves the scene not long after that, leaving Whip to wonder where she is. KKPCALM49 Life in the previous school Before transferring to L'Avenir Academy, Hana used to be friends with another girl named Eri from her former secondary school, whom she stood up against a group of bullies. Unfortunately, she fell victim to the bullies and later got isolated as a result, and with nobody accepting her, she was forced to get transferred to her current school. HuPC31 The first day of her new school and becoming Cure Yell The morning of the first day of her new school, Hana decides to trim her own bangs to look more like a mature lady but ends up cutting them too short. Then she ends up running late after protecting someone from a flying baseball that was coming toward them. As she stands in the way of it, she hears a baby's cry along with a flash of pink light and time stands still for a brief moment. Later on that day, she hears the mysterious baby's cry again and she rushes to the rooftop of the school, meeting up with two other intriguing students she encountered earlier, class representative Saaya Yakushiji and seemingly social misfit Homare Kagayaki That night, while looking out over her balcony, Hana notices the same flash of pink light in the sky flying toward her and hitting her. After she recovers, Hana gets back up but is shocked to see she is now holding a baby named Hugtan, along with her caretaker, a hamster named Hariham Harry. However, they end up leaving as strangely as they came. The next day, Charaleet, who works for the Criasu Corporation, extracts a group of frustrated students' Prickly Power to create a monster called an Oshimaida. Hana tries to help when she sees Hugtan and Hariham Harry in danger. After a brief scuffle, Hana promises to protect Hugtan from the Oshimaida. Her determination causes her chest to glow and a mysterious heart-shaped crystal, her Mirai Crystal, to appear. Using the PriHeart, Hana then transforms into Cure Yell and is able to stop the Oshimaida using her newfound strength. She purifies it using Heart For You! before Charaleet leaves. After the battle, she feeds Hugtan the Tomorrow Powerer from her Mirai Crystal as Harry notices the immense amount of it Yell possessed. HuPC01 Losing, and then regaining, the ability to transform The girls learn about a food festival happening in their town and go there to get some work experience as waitresses. However, when they change outfits with the Mirai Pad, Hana is given an older-looking festival outfit with Saaya and Homare were given the waitress outfits. Hana is left working in the struggling takoyaki booth with its strict chef. Meanwhile, Saaya and Homare excel in doing their jobs, which disheartens Hana. She tries again to attract customers by eating some hot takoyaki, but the burning causes her to do a goofy dance that gets them laughing at her, making her feel worse. As the day ends, she becomes really depressed, thinking she does not have any good qualities like Saaya and Homare do and thinks all she's good for is cheering people and making silly faces. Just then, Papple appears and summons an Oshimaida. Hana tries to transform, but cannot. After several attempts, she tearfully gives up, leaving Saaya and Homare with no choice but to fight it without her. As the battle goes on, they tell Hana to cheer up and think about what she can do, so she cheers them on. Just as the Oshimaida is about to deal with the finishing blow, Hugtan uses up all her Tomorrow Powerer to purify it, putting her in a deep sleep, and Hana starts to believe it is her fault for it happening. HuPC10 Hana feels deep regret for not being able to protect Hugtan and feels it is all her fault because she lost the ability to turn into a Pretty Cure. She starts to think she is unworthy of being one because of her lack of talents, thinking she's just good for cheering. Despite her friends' objections, she leaves, but not before Harry reminding her of the Hana that they know. That night, Sumire notices something is wrong with Hana and goes to talk to her, and she tells her mother about how she feels inadequate compared to Saaya and Homare and that she doesn't like herself at all. Sumire assures Hana that she has grown a little and that there was a bright future ahead of her. The next morning, Saaya and Homare arrive at her door and also remind her of what makes her unique, which cheers her up even more. After Hugtan recovers after visiting Nobinobi Tower, the Cures notice Charaleet, who forcefully became an Oshimaida attacking the city. The Cures transform, with Hana successfully becoming Cure Yell again. When a chunk of a falling building endangers Hana's sister Kotori and her classmate Emiru during the ensuing battle, Yell protects them from it, and her newfound determination causes her new Rose Mirai Crystal to appear, along with a mysterious sword she could use to finish Charaleet off. Just as she is about to, however, she sees a frightened human Charaleet, which makes her hesitate. As he shrinks back to his normal size, Charaleet cries out about how useless and untalented he feels. Yell immediately sympathizes with him and hugs him in hopes that he finds the good in him as well. The sword then turns into a wand called a Melody Sword, which all three Cures receive. They then use Trinity Concert to purify Charaleet. After the battle, Hana holds Hugtan again and tells her how much she loves her and Hugtan and she then calls Hana "mamma", much to everyone's amazement. HuPC11 Cure Yell "Cheering on everyone! The Pretty Cure of High Spirits! Cure Yell!" みんなを応援！元気のプリキュア！キュアエール！ Min'na wo Ōen! Genki no Purikyua! Kyua Ēru! Cure Yell (キュアエール) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hana. In order to transform, she needs the PreHeart and her Mirai Crystal. Transformations Heart Kiratto! '(ハートキラっと! ''Hāto Kiratto!) Hana holds her PreHeart in its phone mode and inserts her Mirai Crystal onto the device while saying "Mirai Crystal!". She then flips the device into its heart mode as the screen flashes on with a white heart that emits white light as she says "Heart Kiratto!". Covered in a pink glow, she presses the red heart on the PreHeart while saying "Hagyuu~" until pink hearts fly out and create her dress, her pompoms, socks, and shoes. She presses the red heart again while saying "Gyuu~" to change her hair length and as well as adding her hair accessories. She presses the red heart for the final time to allow her earrings and tiara to appear. She places her PreHeart in its carry bag on her waist and says her introduction phrase while jumping high into the sky before landing on the ground to say her name as she poses. Attacks *'''Heart For You! (ハート・フォー・ユー！) is Cure Yell's main attack that she mainly performed to purify the enemy. She had first performed it in episode 1. *'Trinity Concert' (トリニティ・コンサート) is an attack Cure Yell performs alongside Cures Ange and Étoile to purify the enemy. She first performed it with her teammates in episode 11. *'Flower Shoot' (フラワー・シュート) is Cure Yell's secondary attack that she performs to deflect any attack that comes her or her teammates' way. She first performed it in episode 12. *'Cheerful Attack' (チアフル・アタック)is the upgraded group attack which she, Ange, Étoile, Macherie, Amour, and Hugtan can perform together. The attack transforms them into their Cheerful Styles and requires the Memorial Cure Clock and Mirai Crystal Cheerful. It was first performed in episode 31. *'All ・For・You!' (オールフォーユー！) is the second group attack that she performs with Étoile, Ange, Macherie, and Amour. It requires the Mirai Braces, as well as the powers of all the Pretty Cures in the franchise. It was performed for the first and only time in episode 37. *'Tomorrow With Everyone' (みんなでトゥモロー! Min'na de Tumorō!) is the third group attack which she, Ange, Étoile, Macherie, and Amour can perform by summoning Mother Heart. The attack transforms them into their Mother Heart Styles and requires the Memorial Cure Clock, Mirai Crystal Mother Heart, and Mirai Braces. It was first performed in episode 39. Songs Hana's voice actor,' Rie Hikisaka' has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Rina Hon'izumi, who voices Saaya Yakushiji, Yui Ogura, who voices Homare Kagayaki, Nao Tamura, who voices Emiru Aisaki, Yukari Tamura, who voices Ruru Amour, and Konomi Tada who voices Hugtan. *'Hooray Hooray! I'm・A・Cheerleader!!' Duets *'HUGtto! Future☆Dreamer' (Along with Rina Hon'izumi and Yui Ogura) *'The Magic Of Holding One Tight' (Along with Konomi Tada) *'It's Always Be Here' (Along with Rina Hon'izumi and Yui Ogura) *'HUGtto! Future☆Dreamer (5 PRECURE Ver.)' (Along with Rina Hon'izumi, Yui Ogura, Nao Tamura and Yukari Tamura) *'HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU' (Along with Rina Hon'izumi, Yui Ogura, Nao Tamura and Yukari Tamura) Trivia *Hana is the second Cure to make a cameo appearance in a different Pretty Cure series, not counting the All Stars or Super Stars continuities, or the series movies, as she appeared in the last episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. She is preceded by Ichika Usami, who appeared in the last episode of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *Hana's birthday is on January 20th, making her star sign Aquarius. *Her favorite food is egg dishes. *She's the only Cure in her team whose name is in English rather than French. However, as said by Henri in episode 42, "Yell" is pronounced the same way as "Aile", which means "Wing" in French. This is meant to be a Japanese pun. **She is, however, not the only Cure in the season to have an English name since she was succeeded by Cure Tomorrow. *Though it was never mentioned, it was heavily hinted that Hana from the original timeline was involved in a tragedy, resulting in George's motivation to freeze time. The events were eventually adverted by Hugtan's arrival to the present Hana. **According to an interview with Kawamura, one of the writers, in the January 2019 issue of the Japanese magazine Animage, the tragedy version of Hana from the future where George and Hugtan came from had never transferred schools. Because she never met Saaya or Homare and was stuck in such a hostile environment, Hana saw no reason to better herself at all. References #↑ http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E9%87%8E.html #↑ https://japanese.stackexchange.com/questions/32290/whats-the-meaning-of-%E4%B9%83 #↑ http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E3%81%AF%E3%81%AA.html #↑ http://www.dictionary.com/browse/yell Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Parents Category:Manga Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Protectors Category:Successful Category:Heroic Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Insecure Category:Voice of Reason Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Nurturer Category:Control Freaks Category:Stalkers Category:Fighters